


Don't Lose Your Head

by rozey_woes



Category: DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, mcyt
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Gen, Hearing Voices, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur Soot, Kinda abuse?, Phil just has problems, Teacher Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: // This fic is based off / inspired by @Impcraig's comic on Instagram!! Go check it out it's awesome and give them a follow bc they deserve it <3Ever since he was a small child, Techno has struggled with the voices he hears in his head. They're loud. So terribly loud - and they all demand blood. Sometimes, he has a hard time controlling these impulses.One day, when Tommy pushes him past his limit, Techno snaps and attacks the young boy with no mercy. The only one who is able to ground Techno is his mentor Philza - who also unfortunately has problems of his own.Phil tries to control himself, but all he sees is red when he thinks about his apprentice hurting his kids, and he accidentally does something to Techno that he quickly regrets.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 368





	Don't Lose Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little choppy and I kinda butchered it, forgive me pls
> 
> possible trigger warnings for blood, minor injuries, and violence
> 
> phil be kinda mean in this but he tries hard for his sons, okay?

The incident occurred when Techno was 12 years old. Despite many years having passed, the Piglin-hybrid still hasn't been able to forget what Phil did to him.

Techno had been living with Phil and his two other kids, Tommy and Wilbur, for a few years now. When Phil had found out the boy was an orphan, he didn't hesitate to accept him into the family.

Unfortunately, Techno wasn't exactly an easy child, nor a saint. With no one to help him control the voices in his head for the majority of his childhood, he often had difficulty controlling his actions. Even though Phil had been working with him on helping him get better at ignoring the voices, occasionally he would snap and direct his bloodlust at whoever was unfortunate enough to be close to him. 

That specific day, the voices had been so terribly loud. He sat in the living room, a book in his hands about Greek mythology. He liked to read, it helped ground him. Sometimes if he was lucky, reading helped him to completely tune out the voices that craved blood.

One of Phil's boys, Tommy, who was 7 at the time, was a troublemaker who would never hesitate to bug Techno even though Phil had warned him numerous times not to. Techno was usually good at controlling his bloodlust, but holy shit - Tommy knew how to push all his buttons in just the right way that pissed him off.

"What'cha reading Techie?" the young boy had asked, wandering up to him.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." came the curt reply, causing Tommy to frown, letting out a whine.

"Come on, I'm bored! Read it to me!" Tommy begged, stepping closer with a pout on his lips. He wrapped his small hands around Techno's wrist, giving it a small tug.

Techno scowled, pulling his wrist free from the boy's grasp. "No, go away." he hissed, not in the mood to deal with the blonde's antics. The more agitated Techno grew, the louder the voices got, becoming more and more demanding. 

"Technoooooooo." Tommy drawled, eyes locking on the book in his hands. Maybe playing and teasing the pink-haired boy would provide him some entertainment. First, he'd steal his book. That would sure annoy him, Tommy mused to himself.

His hands shot out, grabbing the book and wrenching it from Techno's grip. He spun around, laughing as he ran off. "Haha, loser! I got it now!"

Techno let out a growl, eyes locking on the smaller boy, baring his teeth.

**_Make him pay_ **

**_Get him_ **

**_Attack!!_ **

**_He messed up_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!_ **

The voices screamed in his head, and it happened so fast that Techno barely even noticed it when he threw himself off the couch, lunging after Tommy and grabbing him like a wild animal. He gripped the boy's ankle, snarling as he pulled the blonde to the ground. He let out inhuman growls, violently grabbing the boy's hair and tugging on it. The boy's frightened screams fell deaf on Techno's ears, who was too far gone. There was no stopping him. All he saw and craved was blood.

His hands wrapped around Tommy's throat, squeezing and applying pressure, pushing the boy into the ground.

This went on for another 20 seconds, before Techno was harshly pulled back to reality by Phil and Wilbur making an appearance. When he saw his mentor, he froze, letting go of Tommy, allowing the injured boy to scramble away from him in fear.

He felt like a deer in headlights. Wilbur rushed to Tommy's side to help him, and Techno hesitantly met Phil's gaze.

**_YOU MESSED UP_ **

**_MADZA MADZA MADZA MADZA_ **

Despite the smile on his lips, Phil's eyes _screamed_ anger and hate. "Techno. Come with me. I want to _talk_." he spoke, turning and heading upstairs. Techno sent Wilbur and Tommy a fleeting, apologetic glance, before he was scampering after Phil. Anger radiated off Phil in hot waves, and Techno could sense it. This was it. Techno had crossed a line. He attacked Tommy. Phil was mad. He was going to send him away.

Head down, Techno followed Phil into the upstairs bathroom. Why were they here? He bit his lip nervously, glancing at Phil as he grabbed a pair of sharp shears off the bathroom counter. Fear filled Techno's veins as he met Phil's infuriated gaze.

Phil tried to control himself, he really did. But he had lost all sense of compassion for his apprentice when he saw him making Tommy scream, choking the defenceless 7 year old.

_PUNISH HIM_

_DO IT_

_PUNISH HIM_

_CUT CUT CUT CUT CUT_

_CUT HAIR_

_LECTURE HIM_

_DO IT DO IT_

_PUNISH_

The voices chanted loudly in Phil's head, and he reached out, a snarl leaving his lips as he roughly grabbed Techno's hair, pulling the boy towards him. "What did I tell you about ATTACKING MY KIDS?" Techno let out a frightened shriek as his hair was pulled on, wincing from the pain that shot through his scalp. "Phil- Wait!" he begged, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He felt his mentor's hand gather more of his pink hair in his fist, the shears glinting dangerously in Phil's other hand. Techno wasn't stupid, and he realized what Phil was about to do.

"No!" he yelled, struggling against the man that held his hair in his iron-grip. He tried to get away, kicking and punching the older man fiercely. Phil decided to slice the shears through his hair at that moment. His hand slipped, and Phil realized he messed up a moment too late when the shears not only sliced through hair but also the skin on the back of Techno's neck. The Piglin-hybrid let out a yelp as bloodied hair fell to the floor. He slipped to his knees, hesitantly putting a hand to the back of his neck, pulling it away and finding blood all over his fingers.

Phil seemed to snap back to normal after that, beginning to realize what he did. "Oh my god Techno, I'm sorry-" he gasped, staring down at the boy as blood began to soak the back of the white shirt he wore. Snapping out of his daze, the dad rushed into the bathroom cabinets, fetching medical supplies to patch the boy up. 

After that incident, Techno had trouble looking Phil in the eyes for a few days. He avoided his mentor like the plague, often making up random excuses to leave the house just so he didn't have to be around Phil.

It wasn't until a week later that Phil and Techno sat down together to talk about it. Phil apologized, and Techno accepted the apology. He realized that they both had problems that they needed to take care of, and he figured it was better to work through them together rather than alone.

Despite being a bad memory of Phil, Techno knew the incident had brought them closer together after that. They bonded with each other over the fact that they both had annoying voices that liked to scream for blood. It helped Techno as he was able to open up to Phil about the voices.

Phil was probably the only person capable of grounding Techno and vice versa. Techno honestly couldn't have asked for a better father-figure and mentor.


End file.
